


A Time and A Place

by Kimiko93



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Percy is a smug bastard, Relationship Talk, Spoilers for 72, and Vex is very put out, because this is how I roll, but also a nerd, with a little bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiko93/pseuds/Kimiko93
Summary: SPOILERS for 72! I mean it! Explicitly so! The fall out of the very last minute or so. He'd said they were going to talk later. And now Vex was here to have that talk, dammit. How dare he steal her thunder like that?





	

Vex’ahlia was standing in front of the rather uninviting basement door behind which Percy’s workshop in Castle Whitestone was located, hand raised to knock, heart beating somewhere in the general vicinity of her throat.

That might pose a problem eventually, she mused, as she was here to talk. He said they were going to talk later. And now she was here to have that talk, dammit.

How dare he steal her thunder like that?

She looked around left and right to avoid knocking for a bit longer. Surprisingly, no one else had taken it upon themselves to pay a visit to the basement of the castle in the middle of the night. Who would have thought.

She had to knock. She _had_ to. She’d already chickened out once… Well, twice… No, technically three times before, and this was it. Cards on the table, get it over with. She knocked.

The door opened, first just a crack, than a bit farther.

“Vex’ahlia,” Percy greeted her, sounding as nervous as she felt. And was he blushing? How adorable.

“You kissed me,” she cut just straight to the point without bothering with the pleasantries.

“I… Did, didn’t I?” Okay, he was definitely blushing, no doubt about it. Served him right.

“Yes. You kissed me, said we’d talk, and then walked away,” she summarized yesterday’s events. “Horrible habit to fall into, by the way. Don’t do that.”

“The kissing, the talking, or the walking away?” He asked sheepishly. Oh, very clever. Pull this shit and then act cocky around her. Well, at least when she got pissed, she couldn’t also run away from nervousness.

“The thing my brother does, constantly, and to everyone, and that I always want to punch him for,” Vex specified. His face twitched.

“That doesn’t really narrow it down, actually.” She glared at him. Wasn’t he chipper for someone who was completely scarlet from ears to neck?

“You said we were going to talk,” she repeated. “How the fuck are we supposed to talk if you just walk away and lock yourself in here?”

“Well, to be fair, I said we’ll talk later,” he corrected her. He was really enjoying this, wasn’t he? Bastard. “Which is a rather malleable term. But since you’re already here…” He stepped aside from his workshop door and beckoned her to come inside. She did at that, glaring at him in passing.

“You… seem upset,” Percy observed after she had taken in the room and turned around to face him, arms crossed and still glaring.

“Why, yes, I am upset,” she confirmed sharply. “I had this planned, you know? Things I wanted to say and all this. And you just… You just… _Kissed me_. And then walked away!”

“If it makes you feel any better, I mainly walked away because otherwise I might have hyperventilated and collapsed into the snow,” he admitted sheepishly, his voice now a bit thinner. “I figured that might ruin the moment a bit.”

“That does actually make me feel better, yes,” she admitted. With him less smug, she also became less angry and more aware of the fact that she, too, felt a bit like hyperventilating at the moment. “Still. There… There’s a time and a place for everything!”

“I couldn’t agree more,” he said, now surprisingly somber. “But to be honest, a beautiful snow-covered forest, with vegetation coming back to live all around us, after yet another… Series of close calls with a dragon, and after the conversation we had, actually did feel like the right place and time to me.” His mouth twitched into a rather sardonic smile. “Then again, after, you know, actually dying, I may just have become significantly less picky in that regard.”

“…Less picky?” Was all she could managed to ask as her heart jumped back into her throat under his sudden intent gaze. And when her last suspicion that this had been some sort of prank or way to mess with her died. This was almost too serious, really. Maybe smug was better.

“I’d been meaning to do this for a while, actually,” he admitted. “But the timing just… Never seemed right. Then I died and timing became the least of my concerns.”

“I see.” He was now moving toward her, making it rather difficult to form words again.

“Now, if I… Assumed too much, crossed a line, overstepped your boundaries, I am truly, truly sorry about it,” he assured her, coming to stand just a few inches away. “I just thought – “

She didn’t let him get any farther, grabbed him by the collar, dragged him towards her and kissed him. It was a short kiss, though, as he broke away coughing after just a few seconds, choking in surprise.

“I surmise that this part wasn’t what you were upset about, then,” he managed to say after coughing for a while.

“No,” she confirmed, a little out of breath from her heart racing. “I just… I love you.” There, it was out, and she suddenly felt very, very light. “Been meaning to tell you that for a while, too,” she then admitted sheepishly. “Actually did, but you were dead, and didn’t remember, so… Yeah. I love you.”

“I figured,” he said, and she shoved him a little for his returned smugness, but without actually letting go of his collar.

“Am I that obvious?” Vex asked, somewhat troubled. “I mean, my brother seeing it I can live with, but…”

“You, ah…” He shifted uncomfortably a bit. “You had rather clear words for Saundor, and when you brought him up in our conversation again, I just… Figured. I didn’t bring it up before because, well, it was very intense, and I didn’t want to pile on to your troubles.”

“How… Considerate of you,” she muttered. “You could have asked, though. Might have gotten us here earlier.”

“Yes, well…” He cleared his throat. She pulled him in for a kiss again, a proper one this time that left them both breathless. “Are you… Still upset?” He asked under his breath after breaking away.

“A little,” she said, and yet couldn’t help but smile at him. “I had just been working up the courage to tell you, you know? And you just… Well…”

“Well.” He repeated, and kissed her again, briefly, gently pushing her until her back hit a wall.

“Well,” she repeated as well, now actively fighting down giggles. “Here we are.”

“Here we are indeed.” Percy, too, seemed to be struggling not to laugh. Seeing him like this was so rare, it just made her smile all the wider. “Good talk,” he then remarked, finally causing her to actually laugh.

“Well, we could have had it earlier,” she remarked. “But _someone_ just had to walk away like an asshole.” That made him chuckle as well, but instead of responding, he just kissed her some more. She was perfectly fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write something short. Alert the local news and also the Vatican, what a miracle we have witnessed. 
> 
> This episode was just so good, you guys. This is the kind of content I get up at 4 AM for. 
> 
> By the way, I stand by the assessment that this solution took away a bit of Vex's thunder. I'd rather have this be her moment, but oh well. The episode also made a good case for why she wouldn't make the first move without a sign from Percy, and boy did I feel her there. Up until this morning, I, too was afraid the whole thing was only one-sided. 
> 
> Can't wait for them to actually talk about it. Anyone wanna bet how many weeks that's going to take? 
> 
> ("Say Something" will totally be continued, by the way. With a very different outcome and a more awkward and slightly less smug Percy.)


End file.
